


Love Too, Will Ruin Us

by stardustloves



Series: Love Too [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Getting Back Together, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Minor Violence, POV Thor (Marvel), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sexual Content, Smut, Teasing, mentions of Loki/Grandmaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustloves/pseuds/stardustloves
Summary: Loki is tense. Thor means to find something to help him unwind.It doesn't end up as planned, but he's not complaining.





	Love Too, Will Ruin Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is operating under the headcanon that Loki and Thor have been intimate in the past. I mean, if you take into consideration mythology, hooking up with an adopted brother would definitely be a less strange thing.
> 
> Taking requests on Tumblr @stardustloves-ao3

Loki is tense.

Thor will be the first to admit that he is proud of his brother's behavior so far, but with each day that passes, the practiced veil of congeniality wears thin. He is unable to tell whether it's confinement to the ship or the company aboard that is beginning to fray the edges of Loki's patience, but it spells nothing good for anyone.

With that in mind, Thor fully intended to find his brother and suggest something fun, or at least fun for Loki, in hopes of getting him to relax.

It is disappointing, though not surprising, when Loki rejects each and every possible activity he can think to name and they instead fall to petty squabbling.

"Read a _tome_? How many tomes do you think your people were grabbing as they _fled for their lives_? Do you think that Hela spared them the time to pack their belongings before she began her crusade? Or perhaps they did miraculously teleport to their homes to acquire them in the short instance between their boarding this ship and Surtur causing Asgard's destruction?"

Thor sighs and leans against the wall of the cabin. "Brother, your visage is that of a puffed cat. I mean only to help you find something to pass your time. I am sorry that there are no coteries that you may engage in deviancy."

He should, perhaps, have known better than than to make such a remark. He does, in fact, and yet his mouth betrayed him nonetheless. In an instance, Loki is before him, blade beneath his chin. He lets out a long suffering sigh and gazes down his nose at Loki's unsmiling face.

"Choose your next words wisely, _my king_."

"You are telling me you did not participate in such things on Sakaar? Perhaps it was just The Grandmaster who would spread your l-" He hisses as a blade sinks into his thigh and wraps his hand around Loki's to yank it out. In all honesty, he deserved that, but he couldn't help but to be angered by the thought of that man's hands on his brother.

To his surprise, Loki dematerializes the knives and steps away, hand slipping from Thor's grasp. "I must have been a fool to think that you might have grown out of the worse of your crass and oafish ways."

"I am sorry. I was out of line. I am merely incensed by the imaginings of my mind."

Loki raises an unimpressed eyebrow. "Just what have you been imagining?"

"Brother," Thor starts, reproachful. He will not be goaded into such things as easily as he had when they were young.

"My, what would your dear people think to know that their king imagines their brother in such salacious positions? I'm sure the ensuing drama would be just riveting. It seems you've found me an entertaining pastime indeed." Loki walks past him, as if to slip out of the door, so Thor sends a crackle of energy in his path; it is a small show of power, a warning of worse if Loki attempts to leave the conversation thus.

Loki whirls around, indignant. "Do you mean to lock me in this cabin until we have reached Midgard?"

"I mean to have you heal my leg, as you may have forgotten it yet bleeds, and not rush off in a bout of anger to cause Yggdrasil knows what havoc."

With a wave of Loki's hand, the flesh on his thigh begins to mend. It had not been all too deep, considering the circumstances.

"What would you have me do then? I am the God of Mischief, am I not? That will not change."

The subtle barb calls back their conversation on Sakaar and he draws closer to Loki, unable to hold back a small smile. "I knew that would sting you, but I did not expect you to linger on it so."

Loki visibly bristles, reminding Thor again of an angry feline. Before Loki can find a scathing enough rebuttal, Thor lets his smile turn in a smirk and begins to stalk forward with purpose.

"You have always been resentful of how well I know you. Don't look surprised; you think you hide much more than you do and that I notice much less than I do. I am your older brother, after all, even if our blood may disagree."

"If you dare lay a hand upon me, I will personally carve out your remaining eye."

"Does it bother you still?" he continues, unaffected by the threat. "That I know just- where- to- _poke_."

He launches his fingers at Loki's side, in the particular spot he knows is most ticklish. Loki doesn't laugh, which is a shame, as Loki's unbridled laughter is a tune not often enough sung, but instead curls in on himself for a moment before lashing out. He grabs hold of Thor's hand and sends a burning pain through it, like invisible fire, then quickly falls back to the door.

"We are not _children_ anymore, or at least I am not. You are lucky that I did not do more to that hand than sear it."

Thor laughs and shakes his hand a few times, until the worst of the pain has gone, before continuing his advance. With Loki trapped against the door, he hovers a hand teasingly near Loki's side. In a split second decision, he reaches out and pulls Loki the short distance to him, wrapping his brother in an embrace.

He does not expect it to be returned, and it isn't, so he merely squeezes tighter, until Loki wheezes that his brutish strength is liable to snap him in half. He lets Loki go, but they are still so close. Unbidden, his eyes travel down to his brother's lips. It has been long since he has allowed himself the thought of Loki's touch, of his skin.

"Do not," Loki warns, taking the single step back that the confined space permits him.

"I know that it is perhaps not within my right to know..."

"Then do not ask."

He knows, of course, which words are on the tip of Thor's tongue, and Thor knows the answer, though he wishes to deny it. Even if Loki has not lain with The Grandmaster, he has undoubtedly bed others since-

Thor scarcely wants to think the words. He has spent a great deal of his life pretending his trysts with Loki had not happened, has had them shut up in the back of his mind under lock and key.

"Did you prefer their company to mine?"

Loki sighs through his nose and attempts to push Thor away, but he does not budge. He gazes intently at Loki's face for any tells, suddenly desperate to know the answer now that he's asked the question.

"I had thought this was a thing of the past," Loki says, meeting Thor's eyes with a fiery determination. "That is where you ought to have left it."

"I thought I did," Thor answers honestly.

"And yet."

"And yet."

Thor moves cautiously, outstretching his hand until it meets Loki's side. When he's met with no immediate and life-threatening response, he slides it to the small of his brother's back. It may be his own feelings clouding his judgement, but he thinks Loki relaxes just barely at the touch. Perhaps his resolve is shakeable yet.

"I know that I gave up my right to touch you this way long ago, but I would like to still, if you would let me."

"You have never been one for forethought, but this is possibly one of the worst suggestions you have had to date."

Thor sneaks his fingers under the hem of Loki's tunic. "Mmm, so that is to say that it is not _the_ worst suggestion? I think I can live with this."

Loki holds his gaze silently, seconds falling away, and then it is like a dam has broken. All at once, the reservation is gone and Loki is on him, touching and kissing and grasping with a neediness that Thor almost forgot he could possess.

They stumble toward the bed and the back of Thor's knees hit the edge hard enough to make him lose his lose his balance. They're separated as he falls to the bed, but only for a moment before Loki is on his lap, grinding down against him.

"Stars," Thor groans, breath shaky. There is too much material between Loki's skin and his hands and he divests of it easily. Loki only pauses for a moment to glance down at his torn clothing before he simply vanishes them as well as Thor's.

Loki attaches his mouth to Thor's neck, sucking and biting while they rut together, neither receiving nearly enough friction. He reaches a hand between them and wraps his fingers around both of their cocks. Loki bites down hard at the sensation and a heat pools low in Thor's belly.

It takes little more time before they are spilling onto themselves and Thor thinks vaguely that Loki's teeth must have pierced his skin. They breathe heavily for a moment before Loki finally moves, leaning away as if he's going to vacate Thor's lap.

Thor manhandles him to the center of the bed instead, ignoring his disgruntled noise of protest, and hovers overtop him. "Are you done already?"

Loki shuts his eyes and by all the stars in the sky, he looks beautiful. The way his hair fans about the bed seems as if it should be from the scene of a painting, and he looks vulnerable. It is not the kind of vulnerability that comes with hurt, but the assurance of its absence.

"I should have been done before we started."

There is perchance a proper response to such a statement, but Thor's head is too full to think it. "You are gorgeous," is what he settles on.

"You already have me in your bed; you need not compliment me."

"No," Thor agrees. "I need not, but I wish to. It is, I think, the truest thing I can say this night. You _are_ gorgeous, Loki. You have always been." He runs his hands reverently across Loki's chest, his sides, his thighs, slides them beneath Loki's knees and pulls them up around his waist. When he releases them, Loki hooks his ankles together to keep his legs in place.

"How can you-"

Thor looks up to see Loki’s eyes are now open. He was too caught up in the sight of his fingers against soft, ivory flesh to notice. "How can I what?"

"How can you look at me like this, _touch_ me like this, after all that has transpired? Does nothing stick in that thick skull of yours?"

Thor laughs and leans down to catch Loki's lips in a kiss, tender and sweet. It is intoxicating to be on the other end of his brother's rare gentleness. So many would claim it not to exist at all, but they have just never had the pleasure of seeing it - experiencing it - themselves. It reminds him again of those nameless, faceless others that have taken his dear brother to bed and possessiveness flares inside of him. He pulls back with furrowed brows. "How many mouths have these lips touched?" he muses, mostly to himself.

"Are you jealous?"

"Of course, I am." He leans back down and noses at Loki's jaw, pressing chaste kisses from chin to ear. "I want to rid your skin of every touch that is not mine."

Loki shudders and tilts his head to give access to his throat. "You worry far too much about things with little meaning."

Thor growls and nips his shoulder in retaliation. "It means something to me."

"It didn't to me."

The admission gives him pause. He needs not look at Loki's expression to know the truth of it, for it was clear in his voice, but he rises to see his brother's face regardless. "Promise me. If you mean that, then promise me you'll have no one else again."

Loki rolls his eyes and reaches up to pull Thor back down to his mouth. After a long moment of languid kissing, he finally says, "You have my word. Is there anything else you'd like to demand of me while I am still pliant and foolish enough to grant it to you?"

A small huff of amusement escapes him and he snakes a hand around Loki's length, coaxing it back into semi-hardness. Loki rakes nails down his back, though not hard enough to scratch.

"I only want you."

"But could you promise me the same?" His tone is casual, light even, and he's staring at Thor's arm, tracing the muscles there. How quickly his brother forgets that he has never been able to hide his true emotions from Thor. That is why Thor had not given up on him no matter the betrayal and why he'd been so deeply cut each time. Loki would break his own heart if it meant tasting the bittersweet tang of vengeance.

Thor cups his cheek and turns his face gently, rests their foreheads together. "There is no competition in my heart. There never has been."

Loki opens his mouth to dispute that but Thor kisses him quiet. Each time that Loki looks as if he may continue, Thor occupies his mouth, until he heaves a sigh and the look of defeat is about him.

"You cannot do this each time I dissent," he says, looking thoroughly unappeased.

"I beg to differ." Thor places another pointed kiss upon his lips. He feels as if he could never tire of it. After a moment's thought, he rolls them so Loki is above him. He's sure his brother sees it for what it is: a subtle shifting of power, a show of trust.

Loki pins his hands over his head, then frowns down at him. "It is a shame about your hair."

Thor returns the frown more vehemently. "Yes."

They stare at each other for what seems like a decade, just taking each other in, before Loki is shimmying down the bed and between his legs. He teases, in the way he has always loved to, running hands up and down Thor's legs, pressing open mouthed kisses over his stomach, his pelvis, pausing to breathe hot puffs of air against his now twitching cock.

"Brother," he grates. There is only so long he can still his hips.

"Patience will reward you," Loki answers, flicking his tongue in reprimand. "Grasp your hands in the sheets, if you must hold onto something, but do not guide me."

Thor is stiff and leaking with anticipation, but he keeps his hands obediently to himself. Loki licks a long line from shaft to head before enveloping him and Thor cant help but reach down and touch the outline of his cock against his brother's cheek. Loki looks up at him coyly, sucking him down until he can feel the back of Loki's throat.

"Hel, Loki, you feel so good."

Loki hums in assent, already aware of the fact, and it sends shivers through Thor's body. He bobs his head, licking and sucking expertly for several long minutes before he wraps a hand around Thor and begins stroking.

Thor can feel it building inside him, electric running through his veins in an undercurrent, crackling and restless.

"I want- want inside of you," he begins babbling, only half aware of what he's saying, "like old times, before there was anyone else. I want to feel- to claim you. Want to make you mine."

Loki whines and Thor's sure he will deny it later if it's brought up, but there will be no need to bring it up. They both know the truth, know the way they unravel in the other's presence. It has always been so and always will be so.

With a skilled twist and tug, he pulls the last vestiges of control from Thor, who bucks his hips and spills his seed down the back of Loki's throat without warning. It, at least, does not seem to bother Loki, who swallows around him until he has finished.

Thor hauls him up and presses their mouths together in an amorous kiss, like he could pour his feelings straight into Loki, fill him with the warmth and elation that he feels. When they part, Loki rests his arms on Thor's chest and stares down at him.

"Will you be ready to have me before I lose interest or has all of your godly virility waned over the years?"

Thor growls and tangles his hands in Loki's hair, tugging slightly. "I'll show you godly virility."

Loki smiles, eyes alight with mischievous joy.

Thor tucks the image away into a safe place in his mind.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Richard Siken's poem Scheherazade.
> 
> If you enjoyed, I'd really appreciate kudos or a comment. ❤


End file.
